


Loving you was my biggest mistake

by Yukixteya



Series: Haikyuu Angst [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukixteya/pseuds/Yukixteya
Summary: "Omi-Kun I have a question.""Was I ever enough?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997593
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Loving you was my biggest mistake

**Author's Note:**

> T.W. suicide warnings  
> This is inspired by @ymin.ii on Instagram. I basically made her artwork into a story with some altering.  
> P.S. It's really really sad and I actually cried while writing this

I lost so many things. Friends, Family, time and trust. But I never knew that there would be a day that I'll lose you forever. Once you said your goodbye to me and left the door while I was crying in pain, you disappeared in my life. No more joking about you being so addicted to cleanliness, no more loving look in your eyes. Why. Just why do I have to find out everything and call you out for it? why..? 

It was a normal day where you said that you were meeting some friends. I let you go as usual until someone sent me an anonymous text. It was a picture of you and some other guy I didn't know. I didn't want to believe that picture or I was really scared to lose you. The person then told me to come down to see for myself in case I thought that he was lying. I shouldn't have come down to find you. Maybe then I wouldn't lose you...

When I got there, the person who took the photo was waiting right there for me. He was wearing a cap with a dark hoodie, but the view of you with another guy hurt me a lot more. The anonymous guy said sorry and left as I dialled your number. In chances of hoping that it was just a person who just looked like you. My heart sank as you picked up the call. With tears threatening to leave my eyes, I asked you a very simple question, after you called my name in the phone call.  
" Omi-Kun. I have a question..."  
"What? Right now? sure what's your question."  
"Was I ever enough?  
"Of course you are!! Why do you think I'm dating you?"  
you sounded so normal as if you were just having a normal dinner with your friends. My heart sank even more as I saw a man sling his hand over your shoulder calling your first name so casually, asking you if you wanted a drink. I walked up slightly forward to be in a place where you can hear and see me and shouted.  
"THEN WHY?" I was already heartbroken, tears rolling down my cheeks. You looked up and straight towards me while the phone was still against your ear.  
"Then why did you look for someone else?' I completed my sentence on the phone conversation before ending the call and walking away. You chased after me back home, angry as to why I was even there in the first place. I cried, asking you who the hell was he and you replied, ' it's none of your business." coldly to me.  
"NONE OF MY BUSINESS?? I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I was so tired of everything, I'm tired of our broken relationship and out of impulse, I said, " Fine, let's just end this."  
"Fine, Goodbye." was your last words as you walked out the door. As soon as you stepped out of the house, I felt a pain in my heart and I fell to the ground crying, wishing for someone to tell me everything was alright. 

It was the last time I saw you as I close my eyes. Feeling the breeze of the wind of our school rooftop. The picture I held in my hands was our first ever photo together we took together. I smiled to myself as suddenly the rooftop door opened with sakusa there. Sakusa gasped for air and said, "I finally found you and I'm sorry."  
"Yea you found me and I accept your apology." was what I said before I let myself fall down. Letting gravity do the trick.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 1 am so save my soul, please.  
> Also, I spent an hour even though it was a short story  
> my social media:  
> Instagram: @tsukki.bakka  
> Twitter: @teya_san  
> Wattpad: @tsukkixbaka


End file.
